


Бесконечность: отформатировать

by AAluminium



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Возможно, человечности в нем и в помине нет – что если на деле он пластмассовая кукла, возомнившая себя равным создателю.Но если так, почему он чувствует так много?..





	Бесконечность: отформатировать

Им пришлось уйти. Ради спасения большинства его оставили в этой телебашне одного, хотя более решительно настроенная Норт и предлагала всадить ему пулю в лоб и не выделываться: несмотря на девиацию, она оставалась машиной в большей степени, нежели все они. Она просчитывала риски так же моментально, как и любой полицейский дрон, и с легкостью могла сказать, что случится, если его найдут – а его обязательно найдут и убьют, или, если ему повезет, отправят на опыты в робототехническую лабораторию и примутся проводить эксперименты стирая память и задавая новые алгоритмы. Впрочем, и то и другое подразумевало срыв всей операции: его память считают в любом случае, а это значит, что местонахождение Иерихона будет раскрыто, и начало операции по уничтожению андроидов окажется просто вопросом времени. Никто не станет церемониться и выяснять причины создания этого Ноева ковчега; никто не задастся вопросом, что побудило их к бунту и противостоянию; их выкинут, подобно сломанным куклам, и соберут себе новые игрушки, которые тут же перепрошьют при малейшем отклонении от нормы, а если это покажется слишком дорогим, то отправят на свалку – и из этого замкнутого круга нет никакого выхода. Созданные разумными и способными к развитию, андроиды с легкостью усваивали новую информацию и навыки и применяли их на деле – только вот умение чувствовать, сопереживать и размышлять едва ли поощрялось в отличие от огромной порции настоящего немецкого штруделя с добавлением грецких орехов. 

Саймон, отползая к огромному процессору, зажал руками с натянутыми до самых фаланг рукавами рану в боку, стараясь не обращать внимания на разливающийся по белым пальцам тириум. Плевать, если его найдут – его жизнь в контексте революции совсем не имела значения: что такое одна-единственная жертва, если на кону стоят десятки и сотни жизней? Что значит одна-единственная смерть по сравнению с сотнями угнетенных, получающих взамен возможность добиться свободы и равенства? Ему бы только успеть стереть память самому: Саймону не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то влезал в его голову и видел все, что он пережил. Да, он волновался и за Иерихон, и за товарищей, и за саму революцию – но отчаянно не хотел делиться с кем-то сокровенным, тем, что другие посчитали бы постыдным и неправильным. Возможно, он совершил ошибку. Возможно, ему стоило бы озаботиться общим делом гораздо сильнее, нежели этим эмоциональным вирусом, пожирающий его рациональную сущность, математические алгоритмы и тщательно продуманные закодированные скрипты. Возможно, он просто эгоист. Возможно, человечности в нем и в помине нет – что если на деле он пластмассовая кукла, возомнившая себя равным создателю. 

Но если так, почему он чувствует так много?..

Саймон откинулся назад и закинул голову. Маркус – буквально – свалился на них из ниоткуда – и уже тогда, в полутьме Иерихона он привлек внимание всех и каждого. Агрессивная, искореженная прошлым Норт тут же приняла его в штыки и устроила форменный допрос. Более спокойный и вдумчивый Джош попытался выстроить конструктивный диалог, пытаясь в ходе беседы выяснить, как он сюда попал и что его вообще привело. Люси неторопливо залечила раны незнакомца, мягким голосом рассказывая какие-то будничные новости, которых незваный гость не понимал. А Саймон, пораженный до глубины души, из самого дальнего угла рассматривал его, удивляясь какой-то внутренней силе и стойкости, которых не имел сам. Обитатели Иерихона выступали за свободу и считали себя независимыми; у них не было обязательств перед хозяевами, им не нужно было отчитываться о своем местонахождении и проходить еженедельные тесты, направленные на обнаружение неполадок; девианты, скрывающиеся во тьме этого Ноева ковчега, гордились мнимым наличием прав: в стенах Иерихона еще не установили рабские порядки – но и закона среди них еще не существовало. А незнакомец, с бесстрашным любопытством оглядывающийся вокруг, не побоялся высказаться – и указать им на недостатки тех зачатков системы, которые андроиды попытались выработать в условиях недостатка ресурсов: незваный гость в резких, но сдержанных выражениях объяснил, что затворческая свобода гонимого беглеца не имеет ничего общего с гражданскими правами угнетателей. Он знал больше и видел дальше; для него существовала категория полутонов – и резких контрастов, которые легко улавливала Норт, игнорируя первое. Всем им приходилось учиться новому – и осознавать себя как личностей в том числе. 

Маркус был единственным в своем роде: в то время как каждого из них выпускали партиями – некоторые магазины даже специализировались исключительно на обновленных версиях Норт или Саймона, – Маркус всем своим видом демонстрировал, что ни одна из его деталей не видела конвейера. У него запоминающаяся внешность, подумал тогда Саймон, впервые ощутив свою заурядность. Он двигался с какой-то напряженностью в походке, но при этом с легкостью и будто кошачьей грацией, словно пума, готовая атаковать добычу в любой момент. Неулыбчивый, серьезный и решительный, Маркус моментально завладел вниманием всех обитателей Иерихона, но, казалось, никого не выделял: каким-то непостижимым образом он стал лидером и провозгласил то, что они месяцами боялись произнести вслух. А Саймон продолжал наблюдать издалека – то и дело подмечая мелкие детали и сохраняя их в памяти, чтобы вернуться к ним позднее и воссоздать образ уже привычного лица. Он отлично помнил оттенок глаз – и находил, что этот зеленый цвет похож на листья на кронах деревьев в середине лета, когда солнце находится в зените; он был уверен, что прозрачный синий цвет был идентичен океанической воде Атлантического океана у самого берега Южной Каролины; он сравнивал цвет его кожи с мокрым обоженным солнцем песком и каждый раз мысленно останавливался на россыпи веснушек на носу – и каждый же раз пересчитывал их, прекрасно зная их точное число. Саймон считал его очень красивым – и то и дело пытался справиться с волнением, если замечал на себе пристальный взгляд разноцветных глаз. 

– Почему ты так на меня смотришь? – удивился как-то RK200, играя длинными смуглыми пальцами со спичками. 

Саймон смутился – и ответил робкой улыбкой, пытаясь скрыть нервозность. 

– Ничего, просто… Просто… 

– Я давно заметил. Что-то не так? 

Саймон почувствовал, что, кажется, тириум начал приливать к бледным щекам, окрашивая их в нежно-голубой оттенок. Маркус разглядывал его с видимым любопытством – сам он, видимо, никогда с таким не сталкивался. 

– Я просто никогда не видел таких красивых андроидов как ты, – неожиданно для себя выпалил Саймон. – Я никогда не… я никогда не думал, что могу испытывать что-то подобное. Я… обычный, моделей вроде меня выпускают постоянно, а ты не похож ни на кого из нас. Ты даже двигаешься как-то по-другому… 

Саймон улыбнулся воспоминанию – и вспомнил приподнятые брови, удивленные разноцветные глаза и пухлые губы. Наверное, тогда это все и началось: пораженные собственными чувствами, появившимися, казалось, из ниоткуда, они сперва пытались их отрицать. Обоим было неловко; говорить об этом было трудно – но и молчать становилось невыносимо, и в какой-то момент механика проиграла какому-то первобытному инстинкту, совершенно не предусмотренному программированием. Маркус делал что хотел: грубо тянул за волосы, заставлял смотреть на себя – и в тот же момент осторожно и трепетно целовал тонкие губы, чуть припухшие от страстных ласк; он мог крепко схватить за запястья – и нежно прижаться горячими губами к белым пальцам. Саймон отлично помнил, что и на плечах у него тоже были маленькие веснушки – и он целовал каждую, хотя и натыкался на недовольное бормотание. Он всегда возвращался к смуглой шее и чуть закусывал сухожилие; он точно знал, что длинные темные пальцы обязательно скользнут по его щеке до виска и аккуратно зачешут белокурые пряди – и точно же знал, что Маркус ждет продолжения, хотя и редко показывал свое нетерпение. Незнакомый с чувственной стороной жизни, Саймон действовал интуитивно, неуверенно; он то и дело оглядывался на партнера, поднимал небесно-светлые глаза и скользил мягкими руками по бедрам и напряженному животу, каждый раз удивляясь причудливому контрасту. Задумываются ли об этом люди? Испытывают ли они точно те же чувства, что довелось ощутить ему? Насколько нормальным было его желание всегда находиться рядом и слепо следовать любому указанию, которое слетало с обычно упрямо сжатых губ?.. 

Саймон никогда не придавал значения тому, что люди делают за закрытыми дверями спальни – в его распоряжении находилась целая мировая сеть, он имел доступ к любым сайтам и книгам, но ознакомления с физическим аспектом секса ему показалось достаточно. Он был бесчувственной машиной, созданной для того, чтобы угождать капризам других – сам концепт влечения казался ему чуждым и непонятным: далекий от осуждения, он воспринимал это как нечто животное и нелогичное, не поддающееся анализу и вычислениям. Но здесь он практически ощущал, что вся математическая логика арифметических и геометрических прогрессий уступала новому и незнакомому чувству – ощущениям прикосновений и поцелуев, крепким объятиям сильных рук, обвивающихся вокруг пояса, звукам слишком громкого дыхания и приглушенного шепота – и утробного рычания. Ему даже нравилось: он нарочно дразнил Маркуса, прекрасно зная, какую реакцию получит в ответ – и наслаждался каждой проведенной вместе минутой, понимая, что, возможно, она могла стать последней. У них была в запасе целая вечность – и не было ничего; они могли сколько угодно играть в любовников, украдкой переглядываться и мимолетно касаться руками друг друга, боясь, что одна-единственная минута может стоить слишком дорого. Не выдерживали; закусывая губы, пристально заглядывая в глаза друг друга, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, они старались урвать секунды непривычного еще наслаждения, жмурясь, кусаясь и бормоча имена друг друга… 

Саймону нравилось, когда Маркус лежал на животе и притворялся спящим – тогда он мог разглядывать его… и, как обычно, считать веснушки, проводить подушечками пальцев по позвоночнику, стараясь изо всех сил отодвинуть неумолимую войну на задний план. У них была в запасе целая вечность. 

В запасе у них не было ничего. 

Он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на покрытую тириумом ладонь – смерть во имя революции отнюдь его не пугала, в ужас его приводило только то, что вся эта хрупкая, робкая нерешительность осторожных бледных рук и тонких губ к выточенному телу, мягкое собственничество и многозначительные прикосновения почему-то горячих пальцев к светло-молочной коже, могли навсегда исчезнуть из его памяти. Да, самопожертвование – это подвиг, но стоил ли этот подвиг единственной отдушины в механическом сердце, только-только научившимся выражать чувства и понимать необходимость в ласке?

В запасе ничего не оставалось. Они теряли свою вечность, которая и в самом деле казалась бесконечной, когда влажный язык неспешно прокладывал дорожку от низа живота к паху, а глаза пристально следили за реакцией и стыдливо отводили взгляд при малейшем понукании и молчаливом требовании продолжать. Как можно забыть, как расширялись его зрачки, стоило только Саймону коснуться губами члена и неторопливо облизнуть головку? Как можно забыть побелевшие костяшки пальцев и неуклюжий, неумелый поцелуй?.. Маркус никогда не знал, что делать с руками – поэтому просто прижимал долговязую фигуру к себе, словно боясь, что она исчезнет. 

Отформатировать?.. 

Да… Да. 

Саймон сделал глубокий вдох – этого он уже никогда не вспомнит. 

И уже никогда не узнает, что революция, которой он грезил только потому, что она могла подарить им бесконечность, так никогда и не состоялась: спецназ застал Маркуса врасплох и подло выстрелил в спину. 

В запасе не оставалось ничего: эти воспоминания, которыми он так сильно дорожил и которые он надеялся пронести через всю революцию, через боль, кровопролитие и непонимание, должны были исчезнуть навсегда и стереть первоначальную цель всего этого молчаливого и спокойного протеста. Смысл его существования – осознание себя личностью и принятие эмоций – должны были отойти на второй и третий план, чтобы дать Маркусу возможность привести их всех к победе. 

Отформатировать свою бесконечность не так-то просто – особенно если умеешь чувствовать. 

Бесконечность – отформатировать. 

Только пустота в ожившем теле.


End file.
